Love is lost but Truth forever remains
by hpgrl95
Summary: this is my own share of poetry and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Love is lost but truth forever remains

Love is a waste

But I still like the taste

Of being in your arms

Where I know I can't

Be harmed….

And the scent you left behind

Reminds me of how kind

You were, until the day

When you said no way

Could I become to you

More than just some

Stupid girl…

So it was goodbye and farewell

Were the words you

Left me with

And until this day

I wonder if my birth

Was such a gift…?

What would I need to change?

To make me worth your time…

And what would I lose

To know its you when my

Doorbell chimes…

Was it my looks or personality?

That made you go away…

Because to tell you the truth

I'm sick of playing your

Stupid games…

I'd just like you to know

That I'm better off now

That you're gone…

But I still can't help wondering about what I

Did wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

Bring back the memories

That you took with you

So I could remember

Your smile…

Bring back my green scarf

So I could remember

Your eyes…

Bring back your

Laughter and happiness

So I could remember

The sound of your voice too…

Don't bring back your

Heart…

Because that would

Be giving back mine

That I gave to you…

Bring back your love

That warmed me

When I was cold…

Bring back your strength

It was me

Your arms use to hold

Bring back your courage

And hold onto it tight…

Because after I'm finished

With you…

All you will have left

Is fright…


	3. Chapter 3

Summer land

The sun is shining

The grown ups are dining

And everything seems ok

The guys are surfing

The girls are watching

Seems like and ordinary day…

Couples are breaking

And new ones reforming

Just to make them feel ok…

Summeerland

No longer a blast in the past

Letsgo make a new adventure

Shake some hands

Meet new friends

It

All

Lies…….

In summerland….

The sun is leaving

No one is cheering

For the end

Of their vacation

The adults are stressed

Between work and the rest

Of their kids education

A light from above

Gives the last sign of love

And warmth we receive in

These 3 magical months

Saying goodbyes

To the old ways and rules

Because the day after tomarrow is the

First day of school

Summerland

No longer a blast in the past

Lets go make a new adventure

Shake some hands

Meet new friends

It

All

Lies….

In Summerland……


	4. Chapter 4

She talki'n

Works not the problem

Neither is love

Everybody's talking

And don't what of

But I know

Because their talking about me

Those cool black shoes

And shiny hair

Beauty or jewelry

Dnt compare

Because they know its all about me

Screwed up and loss

is what I feel

I keep on telling

Myself

It isn't real

And they know

Shes talking

About me

How gossip flys

And dirty lies

Seize me in a blink

It makes me think

That I'm wrong

The things they say

Every day

Just don't stop

I want to scream

It makes me crazy!!


	5. Chapter 5

On my balcony

I see birds flying

There's a song

My mother sings to me

That keeps me from lying

To myself…

On this colorful road

I see

A million possibilities

And the journey load

I brought home

flickered a light inside of me

You can believe

Things will happen

You can achieve

what your heart desires

and no

no one will stand in your way

if you take life's journey

and no

no one will say no

if you grasp that dream by the hand

and hurry

But not everything is easy

As you can see

That is why we must remember

To not act sleazy

So we can please

Ourselves with

Desires our hearts ache

And only then

We can acquire

What this life of ours

Can make


	6. Chapter 6

If I typed a bunch of words

How many would you here me say?

Then if a select few were written down?

How many would catch your gaze?

It takes a string of letters

To know what something says

But only three syllabus to convey

A lifetime of feelings

If I spelled it out for you

Would you be able to connect the dots

Or if I used pictures

Could you understand the words I sought

Maybe it's a thing one just knows

Not said or explained

But in that case it is a sentenced hardly heard

Hardly written, hardly embraced

So I'll defy those notions

Left marked upon us all

I'll say it once and just this time

No hiding, no not one stall

"I hate you" here it comes

Your hair, your eyes, your soul

But really dude

What I really hate

Is that I don't hate you at all…

In fact….

I LOATHE you.


End file.
